


【土匪AU】文亭寨爱情故事

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【土匪AU】文亭寨爱情故事 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【土匪AU】文亭寨爱情故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955608
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

01\. 文亭山，文亭寨

在浦来江一带，如果你没听说过文亭寨，那你必定是个外来客。那文亭山南面是白雪密林江涛汹涌，北面是悬崖峭壁易守难攻，自从三年前江湖人称“崔三车”的土匪头子在此占山为王，“文亭寨”的名号就在这林海雪原上无人不知、无人不晓。

那崔三车本名崔胜澈，原是三仙寨中的小土匪。谁想三仙山上几位老大因为女人拔枪相向，崔胜澈嫌他们太没出息，遂趁着漫天大雪夜色正浓，带着小弟金珉奎逃下山门，攀上了文亭山，从此自立门户。江湖传闻，崔胜澈力大无穷，光是靠掰大腿就活活掰死了三车壮汉，从此浦来平原上再无敌手，这便是诨号“崔三车”的来历。实际上，大家只是觉得他的名字笔画太多，也不认字罢了。

自从崔胜澈靠着掰大腿成为浦来平原一霸，前来投奔的人就多如过江之鲫。比如说他的左膀全圆佑，本是因伤被鬼子俘获的国军，被崔胜澈所救后就拜入他麾下。传说崔三爷当年收服这位身穿皮大衣腰挎勃朗宁的全二哥，靠的是四分威逼三分利诱，两分一义气一分酒兴。全圆佑本人听到这个说法只是淡淡一笑，表示自己留下十足十是为了媳妇。可是至今全二爷房中无人，大家也不懂他究竟是什么意思。

再比如说他的右臂徐明浩，本是行走江湖的艺人，耍耍双截棍翻翻跟头挣几个小钱。徐明浩平日里带着三个小弟，唤作夫胜宽、李硕珉和权顺荣的便是。夫胜宽吹得一口好唢呐，腮帮子一鼓，十里八乡就没人听不到那吱吱啦啦如泣如诉的金石之声；李硕珉天生亮嗓门，红白喜事上他开口一唱，笑着的人哭了、哭的人笑了，活人吵死了，死人也快从棺材里坐起来了；权顺荣是跳大神世家的第三十八代传人，擅长喊麦性格咋呼，也没人知道他到底神力几何。崔胜澈为了加强文亭寨精神文化建设，轻千金纳贤士，本以为只是招了个艺术团，却发现徐明浩颇有武艺只是深藏不露。从此全圆佑负责劫金银细软，徐明浩抢枪支弹药，权顺荣带着两个弟弟唱着歌巡巡山，分工明确，倒也快活。

02\. 崔三爷的苦恼

崔三爷最近颇为苦恼，苦恼的源头是他的压寨……师爷。

想当年崔胜澈带着一众兄弟下山砸窑，劫得金银细软辉煌锦绣，却因为一位美人黯然失色。这美人原是被抢的大户人家的一个小倌，因为太过美貌被全寨兄弟认作个大姑娘。崔胜澈被美人含泪的眼睛一瞥就硬得像冻了的枪管，当即决定今天就是迎娶压寨夫人的大喜日子。谁想酒过三巡踏入洞房，掀了盖头把美人往床上一按，却摸到了和自己一样的东西。崔胜澈吓得当即拔出枪来，谁想美人嘿嘿一笑，坦坦荡荡脱下裤子，还掏出自己的家伙冲着崔胜澈甩了甩，颇有要比试一番大小的意思。崔胜澈做梦也没想到，这美人竟是个老爷们！

“三爷息怒，”美人系好裤腰带笑嘻嘻地拱手道，“我也是从小被人拐到富户家的。虽无武功但识几个字，夫人做不成做个师爷总还是成的。今夜之事只有天知地知你知我知，还望三爷留我一命。”

崔胜澈简直精神昏迷，回过神来之后觉得自己比旧东家还丢土匪行业的脸。百步穿杨靠的就是雕一样的眼力，谁想自己被美色迷惑看走了眼。为了保全面子只好应了美人的要求封他为师爷，可是崔胜澈贼心不死，总想着哪天再把他变成压寨夫人。

崔胜澈和师爷一番争执，只因想要奇袭鬼子的军火库，两人策略不一却谁也不肯听谁。又是拍桌子又是瞪眼，虽然崔胜澈和师爷最后也没搞清谁的眼睛比较大谁的双眼皮比较深，但闹得怪不愉快。最后崔胜澈一意孤行，带着全圆佑和徐明浩深入虎穴，虽然大获全胜却也受了枪伤，左臂少不得要吊上一个月才行。尹净汉又是生气又是心疼，干脆一扭脸不同他讲话了。可怜崔胜澈又是哄又是劝，无奈尹美人就是一言不发。

崔三爷决定去找手下徐明浩问问。

徐明浩别看长得瘦，力气可不小。从前走街串巷端的是把好手，枪法经崔胜澈一番指点如今也是了得，是寨中下山砸窑的主力。相反，个子高大肩膀宽的金珉奎虽然扛机枪不成问题，可是脚边跑过一只傻狍子都能“诶呦”半天，实在不适合做土匪，为此没少被徐明浩明嘲暗讽。还好金珉奎长得好看，就被崔胜澈钦点为文亭寨的永久门面，和别的寨主见面时拉上他撑撑场面；再加上他做得一手好菜堪比主妇，所以大部分时间在厨房活动。

崔胜澈刚走进徐明浩的院门，就听见屋里欢声笑语。

“尝尝这个。”金珉奎举起一只猪肘塞到徐明浩手里，“刚炖的。”

“别（bie，四声）拿这个堵我嘴。”徐明浩嘴上嫌弃，手却非常诚实，就着金珉奎的手就狠狠啃了一口，“真香。”

惨遭小情侣秀恩爱的崔胜澈默默退出了院门。在谈恋爱方面还不如手下的老大实在是太掉价了。

崔胜澈出门左转，决定去找全圆佑问问。

“我不玩了！”权顺荣一声嘶吼，气冲冲地把纸牌拍在桌子上。

“愿赌服输。”对面全圆佑已经笑得鼻子都皱起来了，“你现在已经把棉衣、坎肩、裤子、秋衣秋裤全输给我了。”

“再来一把！”权顺荣怀着侥幸，“赌上我的裤头！”

崔胜澈站在门口摇摇头。恐怕一会就能看见权顺荣光着腚巡山了。

03\. 新来的俊姑娘

继上次权顺荣打牌输得在冰天雪地连内裤都不剩之后，他意志坚定地“戒”掉了打牌，改打麻将了。他想，和全圆佑俩人打牌，不是你死、就是我活；可是四个人打麻将，说不定自己还有点赢面。他佩服了一会自己的机智，就决定把全圆佑叫来，加上李硕珉和夫胜宽四个人搓麻将。

“和了。”全圆佑喀拉把面前的牌整整齐齐一推，“来来来，给钱给钱。”

权顺荣大惊失色。他还没看明白怎么回事，自己就又输钱了？

“你耍赖！”他跳起来一脚踩着椅子，脸涨的红红的。

全圆佑摊开手摇摇头，把腰间的配枪拔出来“啪”往桌子上一拍——

“我要是耍赖，明天擦枪时就走火，崩了我自己的脑袋。”

权顺荣没词了，像是撒了气的河豚鱼一样撅着嘴巴坐下来。两位小弟一看气氛不好，赶紧从后门溜走了。

“你都不让着我！”权顺荣哼哼唧唧。

全圆佑慌了。怎么一大老爷们用这种语气说话呢？自己牌技烂还非要和别人打，这能怪他吗？

“你自己打得烂可不关我事。打牌哪有让着的。”全圆佑死鸭子嘴硬。

“最讨厌你了！”权顺荣小脸通红，一小滴眼泪挂在眼角，扔下一句狠话就摔门哭着跑了，“从此咱俩势不两立！”

转天全圆佑跟徐明浩下山砸窑，截获了一批枪支弹药，崔胜澈甚是欢喜。但是权顺荣非常心塞——因为他们还一并带回来了一个大俊姑娘……不对，是个漂亮的小子。

权顺荣当时也惊讶了，原来在这荒郊野岭还能有这样的美人。一对黑黑的大眼睛像是阳光下的河水，温温柔柔地闪闪发亮。大美人声音清脆，慌张地请求诸位好汉不要杀掉自己，自己会做手抓饼和烤肠，不是全无用处。崔胜澈看着文俊辉也愣了，直到被一边看不过眼的尹净汉狠狠拧了一把耳朵才回神，为了表现自己的宅心仁厚，放他和金珉奎一起去厨房负责做饭去了。权顺荣还以为崔胜澈会想把这个大漂亮变成二房呢，要是崔胜澈真收了他，他早晚要被尹净汉药死。正当他松了一口气的时候，他一回头看见旁边的全圆佑——这家伙眼睛都看直了，抽着的烟都快烧着手了！

权顺荣顿时气得七窍生烟，狠狠地用棉鞋的鞋去踩全圆佑的军靴，没想到反而被皮革下的钢头磕得脚疼。

权顺荣本来觉得，大美人肩不能提手不能抗，不会唱歌不会跳舞，肯定不能比他在寨内人气高。没想到这个大漂亮，硬菜不太会做倒是很会做小零碎，什么虾饺啦、肠粉啦、叉烧包啦，大家都喜欢有事没事到他那里讨一笼吃，就连一向自视清高的全圆佑都悄咪咪加入了吃点心的队伍。权顺荣把文俊辉视作寨内的第一大仇敌，要不是胜澈哥明令禁止寨内兄弟打斗，他肯定非要给这小子找点麻烦不可。

“哥，奶黄包。”李硕珉举着一个做成小猪形状的小点心递给他。

“吃吃吃！你们两个猪头！”权顺荣火气十足，“就知道吃！”

“明明就很好吃嘛。哥是看不顺眼圆佑哥也喜欢吃吧。”夫胜宽嘟哝道。

“谁说的！”被戳破心事的权顺荣快要跳起来了，“我是怕大家沉迷零食忘记巡山！”

李硕珉把最后一个奶黄包掰了一半，分给夫胜宽，两个人唱着diss rap快活地走了。

好香噢。权顺荣委屈地抽了抽鼻子。

04\. 菜地恩仇录

全圆佑虽然每天骑着高头大马，一身军服拿烙铁烫得板板正正，看着一幅不好接近的样子，实际上却有非常农民的爱好——种地。他的小院里专门开出了一块做菜地，油菜和大白菜一颗颗整整齐齐，金珉奎还给他搭了个架子，豆角藤就蜿蜿蜒蜒地缠上去。这块地可谓是全圆佑的宝贝——尹净汉养的小白兔趁着没人注意溜出屋子，刚啃了两口菜叶就被全圆佑用枪指着揪着后颈皮丢出了篱笆。连压寨夫人的兔子都敢打！权顺荣觉得这回全圆佑要完了，可是崔胜澈对此就当全没发生似的，尹净汉后来还送了全圆佑一包菜籽，为教兔无方道歉。这叫什么事！权顺荣吐吐舌头。

今天权顺荣又忍不住牌瘾，起了点坏心眼，虚情假意地拉上文俊辉去打牌。夫胜宽作为小弟自然是不敢赢他，李硕珉自己比尹净汉的兔子还笨，自然是糊里糊涂谁也赢不了。文俊辉还没熟悉规则，还没反应过来权顺荣就已经和了。一直被全圆佑骗得精光的权顺荣终于扬眉吐气，得意洋洋地开始收钱。刚开始洗牌，后面就有个低沉的声音说。

“俊辉起来。”

真是说曹操曹操就到！还“俊辉”？不知道的还以为那是你娶过门的媳妇呢！权顺荣虽然不爽，但是表面上也没露出来；打牌时越想越来气，最终全圆佑又一推牌赢了。

权顺荣连输了三把，这已经是他第无数次输到一丝不挂了。虽然全圆佑比较懂得保全兄弟面子，从来没找他要过，可他想想全圆佑的后劲就觉得害怕，不知道哪天积少成多就成巨款了。不过作为土匪，职业素养就是刀尖舔血只活一天，想想这个权顺荣也就释然了。踏出屋门一阵北风吹得他直流鼻涕，他肚里空空钱包也空空，钱包空空显然无解，只能去厨房填饱肚子了。

权顺荣刚靠近厨房门口，就吓得后退了两步。是文俊辉甜甜的声音。

“圆佑、慢点儿！”

天啊。权顺荣捂着耳朵就跑。全圆佑太可怕了。居然青天白日兽性大发，在厨房搞人？

割脸的北风让权顺荣的脑子逐渐冷静下来。大家都是男人，谁又不明白谁呢。许他权顺荣半夜想着全圆佑那张帅脸在被窝里偷偷打手枪，就不许全圆佑和大美人文俊辉亲热吗？不，我才不喜欢全圆佑。我只是看他牛哄哄的样子不顺眼而已。权顺荣劝自己。可是为什么这么想哭呢？

伤透了心的权顺荣决定实施报复。最狠毒的那种。

全圆佑心满意足地从厨房出来，觉得吃得很饱。昨天金珉奎做了一大锅炖牛肉，他吃得有点油，脆弱的胃就抽搐起来。文俊辉看他寒冬里却满头冷汗咬牙切齿的可怜样，干脆开小灶给他煮点白粥，炒点咸菜，清清淡淡或许能减少一点痛苦。

“俊辉以前有心上人吗？”全圆佑头一次觉得白粥这么香，喝得有点急。

“圆佑、慢点儿，”文俊辉怕他喝得太烫胃疼，“没人跟你抢。我嘛，没有心上人；但是我知道圆佑有。”

全圆佑脸红了。他把头埋进粥碗，怕文俊辉那对聪慧的大眼睛看破他的答案。

“打牌的时候别那么咄咄逼人嘛。”文俊辉真诚地掰着手指头建议，“也让他赢几次，这样你们关系才能变亲呀。”

“他太傻了。”全圆佑继续嘴硬，“想让他赢都做不到。”

全圆佑一边吃东西一边反思自己过去的行为，觉得文俊辉说的挺有道理。虽然一直赢挺帅的，看权顺荣输得一文不剩急得脸颊通红也挺有意思的，但是偶尔让让他也不是不行。正当他背着手踏进院门时，令人窒息的一幕闯进他的眼睛——

“权顺荣！”全圆佑拔出枪来，颤抖地指着权顺荣的太阳穴，“你干什么呢！”

“人有三急嘛，”权顺荣慢吞吞地把东西收回去裤头提上，“给你的菜地补充养料嘛。”

全圆佑气得牙齿直打战。往人家菜地里撒尿的罪魁祸首权顺荣却得意洋洋地吹着口哨溜溜达达回屋了，旋律格外悠扬。菜地主人看着那株被浇灌的白菜，下手拔也不是不拔也不是，最终决定等那颗白菜成熟了就给尹净汉的白兔吃。

05\. 过洋节是怎样一种体验

权顺荣巡山时遇见了扛着斧子蹦蹦跳跳下山、还差点砍着自己脚的文俊辉。

“哥怎么这么美呢。”权顺荣小声问。

“圣诞节呀，圣诞节！”文俊辉喜气洋洋，“圆佑要做一棵圣诞树。做饭得活了，我下去帮帮忙抬树。”

“生蛋节”这样的节日权顺荣可谓闻所未闻。难道鸡会下蛋也是值得新鲜一下？权顺荣聪明的脑瓜一转，想这大概是什么洋人的节日。文俊辉从海边来，这些新鲜玩意大概和全圆佑见识得一样多。为了哄小情人开心，连树都肯亲自去砍，真是闲的。权顺荣心很酸，酸得像是咬了还绿着的小山楂果子，酸得指尖都发疼。他“噢”了一声，就垂着头走了。

权顺荣丧气地回屋时，看见一颗小松树靠在院子里，金珉奎正拉着徐明浩叽叽喳喳地计划着要往上挂什么。徐明浩就抱着手臂在一旁听着，显然觉得很幼稚，但是又觉得金珉奎兴致勃勃眼睛发亮尾巴都要摇起来的样子十分可爱。权顺荣想，金珉奎真幸福，喜欢的人那么给劲儿，还愿意陪他。他觉得自己就是一颗可怜的小白菜，在北风里孤孤单单枯萎发黄，而日思夜想的全圆佑就在隔壁和大漂亮干柴烈火。正趴在窗户边出神时，有人咚咚敲他的窗玻璃。

“干什么！”权顺荣开门，看见是全圆佑，心里高兴得像是下了几天大雪终于出了太阳，连势不两立的话都忘了，但是表面还装出一幅不屑一顾的样子。

“下棋吗。”全圆佑好像漫不经心地说，“不赌钱。”

“赌我也不怕你！”

第一局，权顺荣惨败。他觉得很没面子，但是罕见地，这次全圆佑没嘲笑他。

第二局，下了十招权顺荣被将军。

第三局，权顺荣眼看又要输了，偷偷摸摸耍起赖皮。

“嘿——”全圆佑终于忍不住出声了，“你这车还拐弯呢？”

“我……”权顺荣嘟着嘴巴，一边抬起眼睛瞄着全圆佑的眼色，“我这是小鬼子的摩托车！”

行吧。为了和未来媳妇变亲。全圆佑闭上了嘴，对面权顺荣松了一口气，笑嘻嘻地咬了一口白皮点心。

“兵朝后走？”全圆佑觉得自己手里的烟要被掐烂了。

“打输了当然要跑了！”权顺荣理直气壮，“难道等着被打成筛子吗？”

全圆佑把烟狠狠扔到地上，硬着头皮继续下。

“炮隔着两个子打？”全圆佑真的想掀棋盘了。

“火箭炮嘛！”权顺荣好像看出全圆佑这次没打算较真，越说越来劲了。“隔着十个都能打！”

有点道理。全圆佑发觉自己快被说服了。

“权顺荣！”全圆佑真想把手里的茶泼过去，“你这相到底是怎么跑到这里的！”

“你看啊，”权顺荣抱着手臂憋笑，“相啊，就是师爷嘛。咱们的师爷是谁？是净汉哥。净汉哥养了啥？养了只白兔子。你的白菜是怎么被啃的，我的相就是怎么把你将军的。”

“我不玩了！”全圆佑终于爆发了，一声大吼。他想和权顺荣变亲不假，但是哪有这样下棋的。

“发什么火！”权顺荣的眼眶立马红了。

“没你这样下棋的！”

“也没你这样流氓的！”权顺荣鼻头一酸，眼泪掉了下来。

“我流氓？”全圆佑觉得自己头顶快冒烟了，“我按规矩走、你耍赖，还骂我流氓？”

“你、你、……你大白天睡文俊辉！”权顺荣终于哇的一声大哭起来。

全圆佑愣了。他对天发誓除了吃文俊辉做的粥和点心，就没干过别的了。

“我要是睡了文俊辉，”全圆佑把那支比利时手枪拍到桌子上，“它现在就转过来崩了我。”

权顺荣也愣了。他抽抽嗒嗒擦了擦鼻涕——这样的毒誓可不是他们这种人能随便发的呀。

“那、那你在厨房干嘛！”权顺荣叉着腰站在炕上质问。火烧得太热了还有点烫脚。

“喝粥啊。”全圆佑突然有点醒过味来了。用文俊辉的话说，权顺荣这是吃醋了吧？那看来自己老婆孩子热炕头有望了？

“什么都没有？”权顺荣终于不哭了。

“什么都没有。”全圆佑乐了。“倒是你——不会一直惦记着被我睡吧。”

“去你奶奶的！”

这次棋局过后，全圆佑终于不负文俊辉僚机的指导，成功和权顺荣变亲了。眼看着圣诞节就要到了，全圆佑其实是想哄权顺荣开心才支使金珉奎跟他下去扛树的。现在嘛，既然用不着了，就让金珉奎这个幼稚鬼拖走玩吧。

圣诞节那天晚上权顺荣喝了酒，脸红彤彤的，活像个大苹果，啃上去汁水四溅的那种。虽然圣诞树懒得装饰了，但是他还是找了点野生枸杞，做了个松枝小花环挂在门口。他冲权顺荣使了个眼色，权顺荣居然很机灵地接住了，脚下有点拌蒜地跟着他出屋。

“干啥玩意儿。”权顺荣觉得风卷着雪花打在脸上有点疼。全圆佑把他让到避风的位置。

“知道这啥吗。”全圆佑指指门框上的小花环。

“你的花圈？”权顺荣迷迷糊糊的，身子直打晃。

全圆佑默念两遍“莫生气”，认真地撒谎：“是槲寄生。”

“糊鸡生？这鸡糊了还能吃？”权顺荣傻兮兮地笑，唇齿间有酒的甜香味漫出来。

“俩人要是站到糊鸡……槲寄生下头，”全圆佑摘下手套塞进口袋，“就必须得亲嘴才行。”

权顺荣接着笑，笑得眼睛都快看不见了。

“不这么做的话，第二天就会擦枪走火的。”全圆佑沉下声音。“我认识的一个洋人就是这么死的。”

权顺荣身子一僵。他才十九，还不太想死。他想，被亲一下也没啥大不了，自己又不是什么未出阁的大闺女。于是他干脆闭上眼睛，任全圆佑亲。

太好骗了。全圆佑心想。看来骗上炕头指日可待啊。他先是用嘴唇碰了碰权顺荣的脸颊，惹得权顺荣带着酒意咯咯笑起来，然后认真地嘬起权顺荣总是叽叽喳喳的小嘴来。好软。好甜。全圆佑不合时宜想起了过年时点成红色的豆包，发面发得再好的豆包也没有权顺荣香啊。

“别、”权顺荣被全圆佑一个大力吸得浑身发烫，没法呼吸，“别啃了！”

全圆佑放开手。

“要啃进屋啃嘛。”权顺荣小声嘟嘟。


	2. Chapter 2

05\. 除夕夜，上炕头

权顺荣蹲在地上帮金珉奎扎灯笼，沾着金粉银粉在红纸上画着花朵；徐明浩和文俊辉一个大力剁骨头熬汤、一个揉面做点心。全圆佑和尹净汉写了一天对联和福字，终于完成了装饰全寨的任务；夫胜宽小手灵巧嚓嚓剪了些窗花，指挥着李硕珉贴到高处的玻璃窗上。崔三车在这种需要巧劲而不是力量的项目上不太擅长，就托着腮帮子盯着压寨夫人白色貂皮外套里露出的更加白净的手腕发呆。  
“这什么。”全圆佑揉着指节一声不响靠到权顺荣身后，呼吸烫得权顺荣脖子一缩，“鬼画符？”  
“这是牡丹啊！花开富贵懂不懂！”权顺荣自从上次在雪地里被搂着啃了半天，全圆佑一凑近他就脸红，小声嘟嘟着，“真没文化。”  
全圆佑调戏成功，得意洋洋地叼着烟走了。

除夕夜的宴会上，崔胜澈简单讲了几句就让李硕珉和夫胜宽上来又唱又吹了。坦诚地说，李硕珉的嗓门一如既往地响亮，夫胜宽的唢呐一如既往地穿透云霄震撼心灵，但是权顺荣依旧只想吃东西。他左手一个小枣黏豆包，右手一盘猪肉白菜饺子，说不定没人看着他也能把那画着红花绿叶的粗瓷盘子咔咔咬碎。全圆佑坐在对面从从容容夹花生米吃，看着权顺荣狼吞虎咽的模样忍不住发出一点低沉又温柔的笑声。

有“咚咚”的声音踏上木质舞台。  
是尹净汉。  
平日里，师爷总是深居简出，除了跟着勘察地形或者计划砸窑，就是在炕头卷着大花被子呼呼大睡。大家时常遗憾，美人是老大的不能亲亲摸摸也就算了，想看也看不着。可是如今尹净汉一登场，可谓是让台下人口水直冒——一身暗红的旗袍高高开叉，细白的大腿随着走路时下摆的飘动若隐若现。乌黑的貂皮大衣挂在手臂上泛着油亮亮的光，涂正红的嘴唇微微动了动就是一片叫好起哄。  
“咳，都安静。”尹净汉一幅不胜酒力的慵懒模样，“今天咱给爷们们唱个十八摸听听。”  
虽然第六段还没唱完，尹美人就被崔三哥直接打横抱走了，但大家还是挺快活。毕竟美人不是天天有嘛。

夜色渐深，金珉奎已经喝多了，非要缠着徐明浩划拳，被嫌弃地拖回了屋里。权顺荣被灌了一轮酒，趴在桌子上呼呼大睡起来。全圆佑却觉得这个夜晚才刚刚开始。  
“顺荣。”他若无其事地站起来，捏捏权顺荣的小脸蛋，“回去睡觉。”  
“噢。”权顺荣喝了酒之后不复白日里的咋呼模样，像是小刺猬卸下浑身尖刺，展开身体露出柔软的肚皮。他摇摇晃晃站起来，跟着全圆佑就出了屋。冷冽的空气和打着旋飘落的雪花让他清醒了一点，倚着门框怎么也不肯走了。  
“冷。”他拽着全圆佑的胳膊傻兮兮地笑，牙齿被红艳艳的嘴唇衬得白白亮亮，像是光洁的贝壳，脆弱地等待着采珠人的劫掠。  
真可爱。全圆佑想。怎么会有这么可爱的小人儿呢？天底下所有大姑娘小媳妇都比不上眼前这个撒娇的权顺荣。他蹲下来去拉权顺荣肉肉呼呼的小手，权顺荣就软软地趴在他背上，小腿勾着他的腰让他背。  
“圆佑。”全圆佑的军靴底在松软深厚的雪地里踩出细微的摩擦声。他停下脚步听权顺荣要说什么。  
“过年好。”权顺荣笑，“又跟你过了一年。”  
全圆佑心头一热。“以后所有年都和顺荣一起过。”他认真回应道。  
“真酸。”权顺荣又笑，一只缩在袖子里的小拳头蹭蹭他的胸口，“圆佑要娶媳妇生小孩的。”  
“顺荣呢？”全圆佑把背上的人往上托了托，“有看上的姑娘吗？”  
权顺荣不说话了。他的呼吸逐渐平稳，全圆佑想他还是睡着了。  
“顺荣。”全圆佑轻声自言自语，“第一天进山门我就看上你了。做我媳妇成不。”  
“成。”权顺荣更轻声地说。  
“你装睡啊。”全圆佑被他的小伎俩逗笑了，鼻子也忍不住皱起来，“那咱们一会上炕。真睡。”

权顺荣喝了酒是真困，刚被放到床上就自己滚到离灶膛最近的炕头上缩成一团打起小小的呼噜。全圆佑也拿他没办法，把自己的皮袄挂好就去料理已经不省人事的权顺荣。  
“还债。”全圆佑刚给权顺荣脱了一只靴子，权顺荣就嘟嘟囔囔地要坐起来。  
“什么？”  
“打牌欠的。”权顺荣认真解释。  
全圆佑扑哧一声乐了。  
“笑什么！”权顺荣踹了他一脚，“现在就还。”  
接下了的场景让全圆佑觉得自己鼻血都要出来了。不是因为屋里火炕太热空气太干，而是因为媳妇太主动了。  
“棉袄、棉裤，”权顺荣一边念叨一边往下脱，脱了就扔进全圆佑怀里，“秋衣、秋裤……”  
“下面呢？”全圆佑不怀好意地问，“你可是连裤头都输了。”  
权顺荣傻乎乎地笑，笑得又露出一排白白的小牙。  
“也给你。”权顺荣就势就要脱。  
“不行。”全圆佑突然发坏，把权顺荣往怀里一搂，揉了一把他的裤裆，“想什么呢硬成这样，啊？”  
权顺荣呆呆地把目光转向下面，又抬起头看着全圆佑笑。“想圆佑。”  
“怎么想？”全圆佑把手滑进去，轻轻地抚弄着权顺荣的柱身，“给我说说？”  
权顺荣被弄得很舒服，小脑袋往全圆佑颈窝里蹭，嘴里也滑出一点不自觉的呻吟。  
“想……嗯……一边撸……嗯……一边……一边想……”  
“浪死你。”全圆佑咬牙切齿地拧了一把权顺荣的大腿根，他立马疼出了眼泪，呜呜地哼哼。  
“只……只想圆佑……就想你……”  
全圆佑被这句话深深取悦了。他想说我自己撸的时候也只想你，但是现在好像没必要非得说出来。他加重了手上的力度，权顺荣一手抓着他的胳膊，不安地在他怀里扭动着。  
“不行……圆佑……不行！”权顺荣要哭了，“放手……”  
“为什么？”  
“要……”权顺荣连整话也说不出来了。全圆佑常年握抢的手指节上有厚厚的茧，蹭过去就是一阵让他头昏的快感。  
“要干嘛？”全圆佑故意把指腹碾在最敏感的系带上。  
“要射了……不行……”权顺荣的大眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉下来，“不要……”  
“不是想我吗？”权顺荣越是哀求全圆佑就越是坏心地大力抚弄，“听话。顺荣是谁的媳妇？”  
“圆、圆佑的，”权顺荣的小肉手都快掐进全圆佑的手臂了，“不要了……”  
全圆佑对媳妇的回答很满意，歪歪头亲了亲权顺荣通红的小脸，把手从权顺荣裤裆里抽了出来。权顺荣在高潮的边缘失去了刺激，抽了骨头似地软软瘫在全圆佑怀里，胸口剧烈地起伏着。好难受。他意识模糊地想。  
“圆佑、圆佑……”他扭着身子哼哼，“难受……要……”  
全圆佑假装无奈地叹气，一只手搓弄起权顺荣的胸脯来。一个爷们，怎么跟个姑娘似的，一对小奶子又白又软呢？  
“不让碰，又说难受，要我怎么办呢？”全圆佑把媳妇放倒，趴在他胸口上吮吸起来，发出滋滋的声音。  
“要……”权顺荣被嘬得头皮发麻，抬起手臂无力地推着全圆佑的头。  
“要什么？”全圆佑刷拉扒掉权顺荣的内裤，手指在已经湿成一片的穴口打转。  
“要……”权顺荣突然被摸到后面，又是害羞又是期待。他的乳头已经被吸得红红亮亮，暴露在空气里颤抖，“要……要……给圆佑生娃娃……”  
媳妇的直白发言让全圆佑好像被人迎面打了一拳。这种情况下再不上就不是男人了。可他还是想调戏权顺荣，看他红着脸求自己。  
“怎么生啊，”全圆佑滑进一根手指，肆意地翻搅着，他觉得权顺荣就像个小莲蓉包，外头白白软软，里头也甜甜腻腻，一碰那块柔软的凸起就脆弱地蜷缩，“我没文化。”  
“我……”权顺荣觉得自己前面硬得要滴出水来了，可是全圆佑还在欺负他。一颗眼泪委屈巴巴地挂在他的眼角，谁知道这时全圆佑又伸进一根指头，硬生生把他撑开了。  
全圆佑一手玩着他后面，又俯下身用牙齿去啃他藏在粉白皮肤下的锁骨，好像吃鸡翅要把中间的骨头剔出来似的，用舌头又勾又挑。  
“哥哥……”权顺荣求饶地喊，倒像个真的小媳妇了，“哥哥操我……”  
全圆佑被这突如其来的称呼叫愣了。媳妇很有自觉性嘛。  
“那媳妇要怎么挨操？”全圆佑第三根手指毫无阻碍地探了进去，“正着反着？站着坐着？”  
权顺荣突然哭了起来。没有这样戏弄人的！  
权顺荣一哭，全圆佑也慌了。他连忙把手指撤出来，“怎么啦？”  
“你行不行！”权顺荣伸出白嫩嫩的小脚，抽噎着去踢。  
这可是你自找的。全圆佑连试探都省了，俯下身子掰着权顺荣两条腿一插到底。顿时权顺荣的哭声就停了，只剩下噎着气的大口喘息。全圆佑拽了个枕头塞到媳妇腰下面，刚顶了两下权顺荣就绷起了脊背，粉嘟嘟的阴茎吐出小股小股的精液，蹭到全圆佑的小腹上。  
“骚死了。”全圆佑抹了抹，“是不是昨天偷偷自己玩了？才这么点。”  
权顺荣已经喘得上不来气，他这辈子就没这么爽过。日思夜想的全圆佑喊着“媳妇”给自己打手枪，光是这一样就让他能高潮了，更别提还捅进来照着那里使劲碾了。权顺荣挣扎着想让全圆佑拔出来，可全圆佑却一点这个意思都没有。  
“哥哥……”权顺荣大喘着哀求，“受……受不了了……”  
“你爽了我可还没呢。”全圆佑掐着媳妇的细腰把他翻了个面，拍了拍软软的小屁股，“不是要生吗？哥成全你。”  
权顺荣觉得自己要死了。刚刚的快感已经太过分，全圆佑却又毫不留情地抽插起来，每一次都只是经过敏感处却不好好地顶上去，好像在故意折磨他。权顺荣起了坏心，趁着全圆佑不注意狠狠地夹了他一下。全圆佑正捅得来劲，谁想媳妇在这里偷偷想把他弄射。这可不能轻易饶过啊。  
“干什么？”全圆佑啪地照着那一起一伏的小白屁股抽了一巴掌，“跟哥耍心眼？”  
“不是……”权顺荣被打疼了，又呜咽起来，“那里……碰碰……”  
全圆佑明知故问。“这里？”  
“不是……”  
“这儿？”  
“不……往里……”  
“这？”  
“全圆佑！”权顺荣嚎啕起来，“我不干了！滚！”  
全圆佑见好就收，还没等媳妇骂出更难听的话就乖乖顶了过去。权顺荣立马老实了，脊背也塌下去，笋尖似的脚丫在床上蹭来蹭去。  
权顺荣已经要被掏空了，皮肉拍击的声音让他想起清晨的鞭炮。他觉得小腹一阵空虚发热。他突然想起自己晚上喝了太多酒，全圆佑却狠狠地撞着他里面。恐怕再这么撞下去……  
“快点……”权顺荣因为羞耻而哼哼着。  
“干嘛？”全圆佑反而放慢了速度，细细地碾磨起来，每一下都狠狠地碰上去。  
“哥哥……”权顺荣感觉自己真的要忍不住了，小脸憋得通红，“……我……我要尿了……”  
全圆佑给他害羞的模样逗乐了。  
“来啊。你不是喜欢往我的菜地撒尿吗。”说着就狠狠一顶，还腾出一只手去揉那根憋得发红的小东西。  
“不行……”权顺荣拼命地挣扎，嗓子里带了哭腔，“……脏……”  
“媳妇最干净了。”全圆佑用力掰着权顺荣的小屁股往里扎，“听话，就在哥哥这。”  
权顺荣呼吸一滞，觉得下身一片温热潮湿。他觉得很困，也很舒服，虽然屁股里还有什么东西在动来动去。

次日清晨权顺荣迷迷糊糊地醒来，惊恐地发现自己衣衫整齐地睡在全圆佑的炕头上。前一晚上喝多了酒，他什么也不记得了。更可怕的是，全圆佑一丝不挂地，搂着他睡得很香。  
“我把全圆佑给睡了？”他产生了一个大胆的猜想。  
可是院子里晒着的被单又好像不是这样说的。


End file.
